


Good boys deserves reward

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, kinda femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: You found Eugene alone in an alley, save his life and bring him back to your appartment where you gather a few cans of food. He's ready to trade his body for food and you're more than happy to use him.





	Good boys deserves reward

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, english isn't my first language

Good boys deserves reward

 

You were out on a run when you heard someone yell for help in an alley. There was not much walkers around here, so you expected to see someone hurt or stuck in one of the traps your group use to keeps walkers away, but when you arrived in the alley, there was only one walker with a man in cargo pants. He looked frightened by that simple walker, even if he had a knife. You easily killed the walker and look around for more. There was none.

“What are you calling help for? There was only one walker!”

The man looked at you like you were a super-hero.

“That walker was 134% more terrifying than the other walking cold corpses around.”

“Why?”

“Because he walked faster… I think they are getting faster with time. Next thing we know is they’re going to be able to run. Can you imagine that?”

You snicker. That guy was trying to justify why he’s not able to kill a walker when in fact, he was just a big scared baby. He must have a group to protect him, where are they?

“Are you lost?”

“Not at all. I know exactly where I am. The problematic is I don’t know where my friends are.”

You sigh.

“You’re lost. Come with me…”

“Eugene. Eugene Porter.”

“Y/N. Nice to meet you.”

Eugene follows you to the little apartment you secured a few days before to search the area for food and medication for your group. It was only two pieces: the room and the kitchen, with a bathroom. A few boxes of food were laying in the kitchen and you saw Eugene having an eye on them.

“You’re hungry?”

He looks up at you with stars in his eyes.

“Hell yes.”

You shake your head and frown.

“You can’t have it. It’s for my group. We don’t have enough to share so keep your hands off my food.”

Eugene made a sad puppy little face and you almost change your mind. You have to admit it: even if he was chubby, he looks damn hot. He had those cute pouty lips and larges hands; you couldn’t help but imagine him licking his finger covered with your juice after he helped you climax. Damn it… that’s what happens when you don’t masturbate for a long time, you get horny by looking at someone’s hands.

“Don’t look at me like that. I said no. I already saved your from that “terrifying” walker.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just… it’s been a while since I haven’t eaten and I’m really desperate at this point. If there’s something I can do to change your mind, I will. I can repair things or show you how to make a bomb in exchange.”

You thought for a moment and you blush at the idea of asking him to repair your broken sex toy. The damn thing doesn’t vibrate anymore and the nearby sex shop was filled with walkers.

“I’m just asking for one can. The one no one would miss like…” He looked down at the cans. “Sardines, or even just the can of peas would be good.”

Don’t ask him to repair your bunny sex toy, don’t ask him to repair your bunny sex toy…

“I’m horny.”

You both froze in shock at what you just said. Your face was tomato red, but Eugene seems to take your confession pretty good.

"You can use my body to pleasure yourself as much as you want, as long as you don't hurt me." His voice was monotone, but you could see how turned on he was.

You said it and he accept to please you, so why stopping now?

"What if I want to pull your hair while you lick my pussy?"

He trembles and nods quickly.

"I... I would like that."

You shivers at the thought of his tongue lapping your cunt as you pull on his hair.

"And what about I ran my nails down your back while you fuck me?" You whisper as you push him down to his knees and sit on the chair in front of him.

"I must admit, you make pain sound pretty enjoyable."

He really tries to look at your face, but as soon as you lift your skirt to reveal your white panty, Eugene's face was buried in your crotch, his tongue lapping eagerly at your covered pussy. You chuckle at his impatience. You had to pull him back by his hair, forcing him to look up at you. His face was bright red and his eyes half closed were burning with desire.

“Well well…” you say with a smile, gently scolding him. “A bit impatient, aren’t we? You’re not going to die in the next ten minutes, you know?”

Eugene nods slowly. He forced himself not to look down or he will felt the urge to lick you again. You lean toward him and keep his head up with your hand under his chin.

"Open your mouth.”

He did as told, look at you with eyes half closed and clouded with desire. You trace his lower lip with your finger, wetting them with his saliva, before playing with his tongue.

"A lady's private’s parts are sensitive and delicate, you must treat them as such. You can’t just slam your head between a girl's legs and lap at her cunt carelessly like that."

You push two fingers inside Eugene's mouth and he moans as he starts twirling his tongue around your fingers gently to show he understands.

"That's good sweetie, no rush..."

You took out your fingers almost completely, leaving only your fingertips inside his mouth.

"Suck them now."

Eugene closed his lips and sucks gently, his tongue stroking your fingertips. You moan, imagining him sucking on a way more pleasurable little bud. You put out your fingers. Now it’s your turn to be impatient, taking your panty off in one go.

“Come closer.”

Once again, he did as told and you put your legs over his larges shoulders. His eyes fixing your now naked pussy in front of him, he waits patiently. Such a good boy. Spreading the folds of your cunt to show him the precious bud hiding shyly there, you look in awe at Eugene licking his lips in anticipation. His warm, nervous breath sends shivers of pleasure down your spine.

"Take it into your mouth and be gentle with it."

You didn’t have to say it twice, Eugene's mouth slowly wrap around your clit, lightly sucking. Your legs trembles at the sweet feeling. You felt his tongue play with your little bud, circling it gently like he was afraid to break it. Pleasure built slowly inside you as he gains confidence and starts lapping your dripping cunt like he had just discovers his new passion, saliva dripping down his chin.

"That's good baby... damn good..."

You throw your head back and tangle your hands into his hair, grinding your pussy against his warm mouth. The wetness of his tongue and lips made you oversensitive, it was mind-blowing. He's a fast learner and you can see how much self-control he needs to not simply ravage you like an animal: his hands were trembling, rubbing the inside of your thighs, trying to stay in control. His hot, shaky breath felt great against your wet pussy.

Pulling on his hair, you felt waves of pleasure crash onto you and you trust up against Eugene's mouth, well aware you were making a mess on his face. You hold his head between your legs until you could breathe normally again, petting his hair lazily as he cleans you with his tongue. Good boys deserve reward. You push him away and he looks up at you, his face wet and his cheeks deep red. You smile and lean down to kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips.

“Now, let’s see what you have for me, shall we?”

He nods and you remove your legs from his shoulders.

“Stand up.”

He quickly obey, his hands gripping at the side of his cargo pants shyly. You were eye level with the bulge in his pants and you had to admit he seems pretty blessed by nature down here. He gulps down loudly and stutters nervously in his brawl:

“My inexperience in sexual activity might result in oversensitivity to your touch, so I would ask you to be conscious of that and I deeply apologize in advance if I’m powerless to control my voice or if the stimulation cause a sudden orgasm I couldn’t hold back.”

You smile at him and cup the hard bulge in his pants, pleased to feel him pulse under your hand. Virgins are the best: they get hard easily, have no problems staying hard and you absolutely love to hear them moaning. They are also cute as fuck when they are shy, trying to look away when you lick your lips near their crotch, knowing very well what will happens next.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I will be very nice to you…” you say as you start unbuttoning his pants.

You did it slowly, taking down his zipper and kissing his covered erection. He groans when he felt your tongue teasing him over his boxer. He was wet and trembling. You start pulling down the front of his underwear to reveal his length slowly, inch by inch. You knew he could feel your warm breath and his legs starts shaking at the sweet promise of getting engulfed in your welcoming mouth. You lick along his length and you felt his hands tangling into your hair. You look up at him and he immediately look away.

“It’s fine if you want to look at me.” you say with a smile and he looks back down at you, mouth hanging open and breathing hard.

You open your mouth to take him in, teasingly slow. He didn’t push on your head, but you are sure he really wanted to. Once your nose was buried in his dark pubes, you hears him groans loudly. You knew he was struggling not to come, but you couldn’t help it and tease him with your tongue. You bob your head on his dick, feeling the tip brush against the back of your throat. He was moaning shamelessly, lost in pleasure and eventually, you had to let him go or he would have come in your mouth. You have another plan for him.

Sitting back on the chair, you motioned him to get between your legs and put them back on his shoulders. He grips your butt and lower himself just enough to brush his hard leaking length against your wet slit. You pull him down to kiss him once again, feeling his thumbs playing with your pussy a moment before he uses them to open your folds.

“I was nice with you, so be nice with me…” you say as you place him to your entrance and lick his lips.

“I’m always nice with ladies…”

And he was indeed. You throw your head back and gasp in pleasure as you felt him slowly stretch your walls with his manhood, the position make him gently rubs against your soft spot. Once he was completely engulfed inside you, he grips your hips and took a moment to calm down before trusting lightly. You clawed at his back and moan in delight. Oh god yes, he was reeaaally nice with ladies…

You hears him moans and breath heavily in your ear as he picks up pace, hitting a place not many guy can found. You were seeing stars, scratching his back and moaning encouragements. You were soooo close…

“I’m about to…”

“DON’T STOP!”

At that point, you didn’t give a shit about getting pregnant: if he stops, you will kill him. He whimpers but didn’t stop. Good boy…

“I can’t hold it… please…”

“Just a little longer,” you begs breathlessly, “I’m so close… I’m going to cum… Oh damn…”

He moans loudly as he feel you clench around him and trembles. You feel him pulse and warm filling you. He came so much it leak out, dripping on the chair.

“I’m deeply sorry… I couldn’t hold it anymore…”

Poor guy was almost crying so you pet his hair to calm him down.

“Don’t worry. I forgive you. Maybe my group can join yours? We could share the food… and does it again later, back at your place?”

He quickly nods and you kiss him gently. You were looking for food and found a good boy, what a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, same username !


End file.
